Another Cullen Wedding
by evry bf should sparkle
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are getting married. How do Edward and Bella take the news, what happens before and after the wedding. Rubbish summary but good story. pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters owner by Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter One**

It had been 18 years since Edward and I had got married. We were still in love as much as we were that day. There were going to be big changes though and Edward wasn't taking it as well as I was. Edward had been acting strange; with good reason though. This was going to be the last night that our little girl would be living with us.

Tomorrow she would officially become Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Edward wasn't angry or worried about Renesmee and Jacob but it was still his little girl leaving, getting married and that would mean that she would be grown up and could have kids herself.

It had been 18 years since Renesmee had been born and we were glad that Jacob had made her wait until she was 18 years old in human years before asking in a very traditional way for her hand in marriage. He was like a brother and a son to Edward and I now and he knew how Edward had been brought up so asked Edward man-to-man before even buying her ring.

That night he had been scared out of his skin and had even asked Alice and Emmett for tips of how to keep Edward out of his head so he could take the time to ask out loud. He was so worried that Edward was going to kill him that he had worn a suit, shirt and tie to look more serious and had asked me to help shield him at the same time as reciting the alphabet in Quileute so that if it didn't work that Edward still couldn't hear what he was thinking.

He shouldn't have worried and I told him that, but he was just trying to make it perfect. When Edward said that he would give them his whole blessing and support if she said yes (which we already knew she would) he couldn't have been happier. He actually shook Edwards hand so hard it would have came off if he were human. He really was perfect for her and I knew that they would be as happy as Edward and I were.

I loved seeing her so happy and that night it happened was the happiest I had ever seen her. I will always remember the night that Jacob asked her and the nerves that were coming off her, if Jasper had been there we would have all been trembling.

Flashback: Three months previous

"DAAAADDDD! Jacob has asked me to go for dinner with him, is that ok?" Renesmee shouted from her room in the cottage

"Of course sweetheart but you didn't need to yell. I'm a vampire you know" Edward smiled smugly knowing what the dinner was in aid of.

"Thanks Dad. Did I ever tell you that you're the best?!"

"Not for everything I heard. I hear that Uncle Jasper is better when you're stressed and Uncle Emmett when you want to prank someone or even Grandpa Carlisle when you want to ask an embarrassing question! So I can't be the best" Edward was just teasing her now and thankfully she did not have teenage tempers and just laughed it off.

"WAIT! You are not wearing that Miss Cullen. Go and put some more clothes on. Who even bought you that!?" Edward screamed whilst recoiling in shock at the sight.

Renesmee had come down the stairs in a crew neck black t-shirt with a full cut out at the back. Only 2 spaghetti straps which were tied in a bow held it together; a black denim mini and flat black boots that came up to just below her knee.

"What! Aunt Alice took me to get this and I love it. I'm not changing!" when I said that she did not have teenage tempers I didn't mean at all. Just rarely and Edward had really got her going this time.

"I know that you are not going like that because you not going until you change lady." A growl escaped Edward's lips as he stood his ground.

"Whatever". Renesmee yelled back as she ran as fast as she could into the other room and came back out wearing a black dress which was fitted with cute little capped sleeves and red heeled pumps.

"I can live with this. You look beautiful sweetheart" Edward smiled that crooked, I've won smile. Little did he know but Alice had seen it all and it was all set up so that Renesmee could get the clothes she wanted without as much fighting. I could only laugh.

So off she went and came back 2 hours later looking very excited but scared out of her mind. Like mother like daughter.

"Mom, Dad can Jacob and I talk to you?" her voice was shaking and quiet.

"Yes honey, is everything ok?" Edward already had to try and keep a straight face.

"Jacobaskedmetomarryhimandisaidyes!" The words spewed out of her mouth so fast it was one word.

"That's amazing! I'm so glad that you accepted. Jacob already asked our permission earlier this week. Congratulations and welcome to the family Jake." I smiled and nearly bounced out of my chair to hug my wonderful daughter and by best friend. So he was meant to be part of the family after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters owner by Stephenie Meyer**

**Back to the Present**

**Chapter Two**

So this was our last night as a family. We decided that weshould spend it all together, all of the Cullen's.

"So Nessie it's your choice what we do tonight, what do you want to do?" Alice chirped with the biggest smile on her face. She knew exactly what Renesmee was going to chose.

"Just tell them Aunt Alice. You know I've made a decision on what I want to do if everyone is ok with that." She knew that whatever she decided would be ok but Edward was laughing and everyone seemed to be on edge about that.

"Yeeeaaahhhh! We are going to look through all of the old photo albums until now!" We all laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. She was much happier about this than even Renesmee.

"If you want to see my past then we will have to go and get the old paintings out my dear" Carlisle laughed "Photos were not invented yet for my past"

"This is going to be much funnier for Nessie than some of us. Some of our old photos are mortifying" grumbled Rosalie but at the same time she would do anything for Renesmee so it made no difference. She really was treated by Rosalie and Esme as well, as the child they never had. I had been happy with that as it was clear to see how much joy she brought to their lives.

We looked through old photos for hours. We saw everything from the flapper dresses and kiss curls to Teddy boy suits, micro minis and platforms. Renesmee and I laughed at so many of them. It was so surreal though; like looking at different fancy dress parties rather than looking at different times. It was the same people looking exactly the same after all. Renesmee found the 70s clothes extremely amusing and was looking forward to seeing her own version of this in a few decades time.

"Uncle Emmett has to be the funniest. Who would have believed you to be a raver! You look hilarious in neon and spandex. What were you thinking?"

"Well those guys were the only ones who could keep up with us dancing all night! It was fun for a while but you are right about the outfits. They were hideous, only Rose could pull it off" and a wolf whistle ripped through the air.

Renesmee could hardly get the words out she was laughing so much that she was bent over holding her sides.

"Dad didn't you ever dress like that?"

"Never. Even then I had more taste in clothes and music than that."

"It was nothing to do with that Fiddy Fiddy. It was because he was boring and old before his time before he met your Mom." Emmett bellowed and we all laughed except Edward who sighed deeply.

Fiddy Fiddy was Emmett's pet name for Renesmee since she got older. He thought it was appropriate since she was half human and half vampire. He was always the one to keep everyone laughing with something funny or a prank.

It made Edward and me so happy to see her like this and we were lucky that she wouldn't be going far since Jacob had his responsibilities on the reservation. They didn't know yet but Edward and I together with the rest of the Cullen's and the pack had built them a house right on the boundary line which was completely ok with the pack now that we all basically lived as one. We had left Alice and Rosalie to distract Renesmee with last minute dress adjustment and had arranged with Seth and Sam to get Jacob out of town for his bachelor night early enough that we had time to get it built and furnished.

It was perfect for them as all of Esme's creations were; Slick and modern but still homely and not to extravagant. We had built Jacob an outhouse with everything he would need for mechanics which was big enough to fit 20 cars for whatever he was working on. He hadn't finished school but was now working as a mechanic for what seemed like the whole of Washington. Him and Rose had finally got past their differences through their love of cars and had taught each other a lot; Jacob about how to fix up the old classics and Rose about the fine tuning of new and more extravagant cars. It gave Rose something else to get her teeth into that she enjoyed. She always loved working with cars but seeing an old wreak come in and watching it going out looking fantastic gave her new pride in her hobby and gave Jake a helping hand when he needed it.

"So I know a little about how Mom and Dad meet but what's the whole story?" I knew that this would be a hard question to answer so at least the rest of my family were here.

"Well honey. We met in biology class. Your Dad hated me because my blood smelled so good to him but he at the same time wanted to be with me. I desperately wanted to be with him and he eventually decided he couldn't give up on us being together after saving me when I got in trouble one night. So after lots of saving each other and triumphs for vampire/human relations we got married and you were the product, then I became a vampire" I smiled at my daughter who was listening to me with eager and innocent eyes.

"All that saving that she was talking about Fiddy Fiddy. That was saving us from your Dad. He was so boring and such a spoil sport before he met your Mom. You think he is over protective of you but you should have seen him with your Mom, Insanity! And you know what, since the wedding he is so much more relaxed. He was always so worked up before if you catch my drift!" Emmett laughed out loud as he winked

"EEEEEWWWWWWWW! Uncle Emmett. I don't need to know that! It's disgusting."

"That's my girl. When Jake asks you about the same thing, keep that thought in your head. It's disgusting." Edward added sounding as if he was instructing her

"Eddie Eddie Eddie, She's getting married. I think she knows about the birds and the bees. Or should I say procreation between mythological mixed species" See what I mean. You can always guarantee a laugh when Emmett's about but that was awkward

"She will always be MY little girl Emmett. No matter how old she gets or if she's married" Edward said through gritted teeth

"It's going to be OK Edward. Renesmee will have a few years before any little ones and they will be gorgeous. I can guarantee you that." Alice bounded over and sat next to Renesmee pulling her into a huge hug.

"You've looked at my future in THAT way?!"

"Well yes. I wasn't going to let my only niece get married before checking it would all work out. You think I'm that irresponsible!? I'm offended" Alice chirped back with a fake shock in her voice. You obviously couldn't shock her. Jasper had long since given up trying but he had roped in Renesmee and Jacob now to arrange the surprises so that she couldn't see them so well.

"Anyway, time for bed for the bride to be. You have to get a good sleep, tomorrow will be a big day and I want you to be able to enjoy it the way I did mine" I soothed. She was the best daughter I could have ever imagined and I would miss having her in the house.

"Ok Mom. Goodnight everyone!" and it was hugs all round before we slowly made our way back to the cottage all three of us hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters owner by Stephenie Meyer**

**The Wedding Day**

**Chapter Three**

Looking out it was a beautiful day. It was crisp and a little overcast but had just enough sun that the photos would look amazing.

Alice and Esme had been working all night on the wedding. It was going to be in mine and Edward and meadow. The boys had set up a huge gazebo; the inside lined with hundreds and hundreds of flowers. Chairs were lined up creating an aisle of red satin, at the end of the aisle stood a great arch of white, pink and yellow flowers. It was here Jacob and Renesmee would say their vows and she was so excited.

It was nearly time and Alice, Rose and I were getting her ready. I was calming her down whilst Rose was setting her hair in beautiful bouncy curls. On the crown of her head sat a tiara of diamonds, sapphires and rubies that Edward and I had bought her as another wedding present. We had paid for everything, Billy and Jacob weren't happy with that arrangement so we had agreed to let them make a gift for each of the wedding party. This way they could have their own little personalised Quileute addition to the wedding of the century as Alice had described it.

We slipped on Renesmee's dress and I would have cried it I could. She looked magnificent. The top section was a bodice which had crystals and some stunning hand embroidery from Esme, the skirt section was A-line, it had heavy petticoats underneath. The actual skirt was satin with more crystals and gold embroidery along the bottom. She looked like a princess and I knew that Jacob was and always would be her prince.

"Mom. What if I fall? What if I mess up my vows? What if he doesn't turn up?" Renesmee was getting the last minute jitters and was nearly as bad as me

"Honey you know that none of those things will happen. Your father and I won't let it. Do you really think that Aunt Alice would let anyone live that ruined anything today. This is what she lives for." I tried to sooth my little princess

Edward walked in and stopped dead. He stared at Renesmee and she blushed that little bit that she could.

"My my, my little girl has turned into the most beautiful woman in the world. She will always be my little girl though and I intend to make sure she is always happy"

"Daaaaad. You're embarrassing me. Do you really think I look beautiful, what if Jake hates it?" more stressing.

"There is no way that he will hate it my dear. No one could, you look stunning. Well done Alice. You did exceptionally well but you did have an excellent canvass to work with" Edward was smirking now

"True; but I did do very well if I do say so myself. We have to get going, everyone except Edward and Renesmee out and to your seats now!"

Off we went and as we walked down the aisle the music started. It was a new composition that Edward had recorded especially for the occasion; perfect. I walked in front to take my seat, Rose, Alice and Jacobs sisters behind me as bridesmaids all dressed in long strappy satin dresses in a variety of shades of pink. They sprinkled red rose petals down the aisle as they went.

A few moments later the two most beautiful people in my life came into view and a gasp came up from the friends and family that were seated staring at the beauty in front of them. Edward wore a black tux with a white shirt making him look so pale but the most dazzling I had seen him since my own wedding. Renesmee looked perfect and I couldn't help but watch as Jacob looked on at her with wide, loving and protective eyes. He would be the only man for her, and she the only woman for him. Perfect like me and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett. All with our soul mates now and oh so happy.

Renesmee and Jacob said their vows in a wonderful ceremony. We were surrounded by all the people we love; the pack, my dad and Sue, the Denali coven, the Amazon coven, the Irish coven and Benjamin and Tia. It was just small and personal, the way they wanted.

Afterwards we had a huge party. The gazebo suddenly lit up. Esme and Alice had intertwined all the flowers with twinkling white and red lights. We had music, dancing and an insane amount of food for the humans and the pack. It still surprises me after all this time how much those boys can eat. Alice had even catered for the vampires by having a store hot warmed donated blood which Carlisle had bought; she was keeping it warm in some sort of flask type holder. She really was the perfect host, all she had asked of anyone was that the vampires drank outside so that the smell and watching didn't cause any of the newer wolves to phase or sicken my dad and Sue.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters owner by Stephenie Meyer**

**The Gift**

**Chapter Four**

Everyone had a great time. Eventually people started to head home. Only those really close to use remained and it was time to show them our present.

"Renesmee, Jacob. Will you come with us? We have to show you your wedding present from all of the family with a help from the pack." Edward announced

"You didn't need to do anything big. Just giving me your blessing to spend my life with this beautiful woman is enough." Jacob was so sincere that I couldn't help but smile.

"That is very sweet and loving of you Jacob but I'm sure that you both will appreciate this very much. Now come on"

"Dad, where are we going?"

"Just a little further" It was dark but we all wanted to see their faces. Sam had the pack help Esme with the decorating so that Alice could have Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle help with the wedding. They had moved everything in and decorated all the rooms with amazing wallpapers and art. They had a huge fireplace in the living area which Seth and Paul had made with stones and marble. It was a working fireplace and would look gorgeous in the winter. Obviously Jacob wouldn't need it for the heat but it would look beautiful.

"Ok my dear. I am going to cover your eyes and Seth will cover yours Jacob. When we get closer we will let go. Please give us your honest opinion and enjoy it." Edward teased them with the excited tone to his voice.

We walked them to the path of their new home. Exactly on the boundary line which was fitting considering how Renesmee's birth had changed the whole relationships of the Cullen's and the pack.

"OK, Surprise!! What do you think?"

"OH MY GOD! MAN! A house! This is way too much but man it is amazing. How did you get this built? I never noticed anything. Thank you, Thank you so much. I can't explain how amazing that this is. How on earth am I going to thank you for this?" Jacob gushed

"Just look after my little girl with all you have. That's all I ask." Edward said smiling more than I have ever seen. Renesmee was still just staring with a huge smile. "Well I think it's time we leave Jacob and Renesmee to look about and enjoy their new home. Bella my love lets head back to the cottage. Renesmee your mother and I will come and see you tomorrow. Enjoy my love and Jacob, congratulations and welcome to the family. "

We walked home with the rest of the family after saying our goodbyes to the pack. It would be quiet in the cottage tonight but I was sure that we would get used to it. Renesmee could not be happier and that was the best present that we could ever have.


End file.
